A digital broadcast receiver is an apparatus having a function for displaying videos which can be viewed by a user. The user may view broadcasting through the digital broadcast receiver. The digital broadcast receiver displays broadcasting selected by the user from broadcast signals transmitted from a broadcasting station.
Digital broadcasting means broadcasting for transmitting digital image and audio signals. Since digital broadcasting is robuster to external noise than analog broadcasting, it little causes data loss, is more favorable for error correction, has high resolution, and provides definite picture image. Also, digital broadcasting enables bidirectional services unlike analog broadcasting.
Recently, various types of contents services such as real-time broadcasting, contents on demand (COD), games and news may be provided using an Internet network connected with each home in addition to the existing propagation or wire cable medium.
An example of contents services based on an Internet network may include an internet protocol TV (IPTV). The IPTV means that various information services, moving picture contents and broadcasting are provided to a receiver of a user through the Internet network. The Internet network may be implemented on various kinds of networks, such as optical cable network, coaxial cable network, fiber to the home (FTTH), phone network, and wireless network, on an Internet protocol (IP).
In case of a service based on the Internet network described as above, unlike general terrestrial broadcasting, bidirectionality may be added, and the user may view its desired contents at his/her convenience time.
In the meantime, the number of content providers, which provide these contents, has been increased geometrically, and contents may be provided from a plurality of content providers to the digital broadcast receiver.
In order to select one of the plurality of content providers and use a predetermined content provider by the selected content provider, the user should first select one content provider through the digital broadcast receiver. In particular, as the number of content providers is increased, much time may be required to select one content provider, and the user may have inconvenience in viewing the contents.
Also, each of users who use the IPTV system may desire to receive information on contents provided by the IPTV system differently from the other users. However, a problem occurs in that the IPTV system according to the related art fails to meet such a request of the user.